Kili X Tauriel fic NSFW
by TerribleIdeas
Summary: This is a story I wrote after I saw The Hobbit 2: The Desolation of Smaug. I'm really happy with how it went and I hope other people enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be careful! NSFW!


Their fingers touched. It was exhilarating for all involved. That being the only two that mattered: Kili and Tauriel. Kili, yet still too weak to move, was not the one to shoot the children a chilling stare which said, in no uncertain terms, _get the hell out of here_, and more politely after that, _and please close the door behind you; the holes in the roof will make this chilly enough without the damn door being wide open._ When the children simply froze in fear, she repeated the words out loud. The girls fled the house, slamming the door behind them. The boy, the third unimportant character in this story, ran face first into the shut portal and began bleeding from his nose. But because he was so frightened he ran down the stairs and hid in the toilet room. Now that they were alone, Tauriel locked eyes with Kili. "I fucking love your miniscule dwarfy ass," she whispered as she locked her fingers in his and pulled herself onto the table with him. Kili smiled with glee and looked at the walnuts on top of which his head was resting and said "I'm _nuts_ about you Tauriel." She threw her head back and laughed, her hair flowing down around her shoulders, framing her chest as Kili looked down her shirt. "And how fortuitous that I'm nuts because that is a seed from a tree, which is one of the things you elves love the most of al-" Tauriel cut him off. "Shut up and kiss me you miniature man." His smile showed his bright white teeth (because while a dwarf might not have shiny white teeth, the actors in this story damn well do) and replied "I would, my pointy-eared love, but I am still getting over this poison, you see, so you will have to bring your ruby lips to mine." Her smiled gleamed back at him as she lowered her head to kiss him. Their lips met and parted for their tongues to lash out into each other's mouths. They tongue wrestled for several agonizing minutes whilst Tauriel straddled her prone lover and began to grind on him, this being possible because she was wearing pants and not a dress. In short gasping breaths between kissing, Kili managed to pant "Take... our... your... clothes..." His face was still pale from the poison, but Tauriel could see color returning to it as he flushed with passion. She drew one of her knives and cut open his tunic, revealing the eight pack of well-tanned dwarven abdominal muscles. His pecks were like square slabs of rock under supple, hairy skin. Tauriel tossed her knife away and ripped her own top off over her head. Her elf body was lithe and smooth, with small white breasts that Kili coveted with his eyes. Seeing his eager expression when she removed her shirt, she bent over to put his face right between her chest-apples as she reached down to undo his belt. Showing more signs of recovery, he reached up with his mouth and began licking and biting her left nipple. She moaned in pleasure as she deftly removed his pants using only her feet, which she had previously rid of there boots when she took off Kili's boots which I forgot to mention happened when the children were running away. As his clothing slip over his still raw wound, Kili ceased his nipple-pleasing and sucked in a breath, groaning with pain. Tauriel quickly moved back to kiss him, apologizing between quick smooches, caressing his rock-hard member with her gentle hands as she did so. "It's okay, my dear forest loving lover, please keep going." Tauriel slipped off her own britches and moved Kili's hand onto her breast, holding it there as she began to kiss him again. She felt him stir beneath her, the adrenaline of love-making quickening the healing process. "Polish my rock," Kili breathed into her ear. "Deflower me," Tauriel panted back. Slowly, and with great care, she adjusted her grinding position so that Kili's granite shaft penetrated her mossy cove. A small moan of pleasure escape Kili's lips and Tauriel gasped in ecstasy. Slowly Tauriel bounced upon his stone pillar, increasing the pace little by little. When she was going so fast that she could no longer keep her mouth on his, she felt his free hand (because the other one was still grabbing her elven bosom) reach up and grab her hair right at the roots. Gasping with pleasure, moaning as loud as she could, she increased the pace of her ride, their hips slapping together almost as fast as they could have traded blows with blades. "Kiliiiii!" Tauriel shouted. "Tauriel!" Kili joined in her cry of euphoria as they came together. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as he stroked her hair, his own breath rasping with hers.


End file.
